criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
The Police Officer's Death/Dialogues
David Jones: <Rank> , there's a dead body of man in the entrance of Police HQ. We must check it out who did this. Let's go! Chapter 1 Investigate Entrance of Police HQ. (In investigation.) David Jones: I will tell the helps how to do this again. Jones: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the ball! Jones: Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now! Jones: There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all! (After Investigating.) Jones: Hm... The victim is a police officer. His name is Alex Corbel. We must send his body to the lab for autopsy. Jones: This bloody knife is our murder weapon! Congratulations , you did great on your first investigation! Jones: Here's your Tablet! This is where you pick up your next action. Click here to go to the Lab! Autopsy the victim's body. Nathan: Hello, , well - you've found a new body, hm... Interesting! Let me autopsy it and inform you. Jones: That's great answer, Nathan! (After the body is autopsied.) Nathan: , by checking this wound, I am sure to tell you that ther killer used his right hand to kill him. 'The killer is right handed. Nathan: , I've added this info to your file! Jones: Thanks for autopsy, Nathan! We will see you again. (The scene shifts to show the new Chief King.) Jones: , meet our new Chief King. His name is Dan Wilson. Chief Dan Wilson: , so you are the best officer here, hm... Chief Dan Wilson: My name is Dan Wilson - I am the new chief king, here. I will help you if you need anything, ok. Cheif Dan Wilson: , now we gotta need to investigate the house. Come on! Jones: I hope so we will get the killer soon, ! Investigate House. Jones: This is a yellow clothes with blood. We gotta need to get this cloth to the lab and analyse the blood. Analyse the blood. Grace: Hello, ! So, you've got a yellow cloth. Jones: Grace, can you analysis the blood in this cloth. Grace: Oh sure, I will do it, Jones. Grace: Leave it to me! (After the blood is analysed.) Grace: This is the blood of A+. The killer's blood is A+. The killer's blood is A+. Jones: Thanks for the information, Grace. Grace: No problem! Chief Dan Wilson: So, the killer's blood is A+, hm... Jones: Of course, Chief! Chief Dan Wilson: I am sure we will find some clues if we investigate the Entrance of our Police HQ again. Chief Dan Wilson: , let's investigate again the Entrance of Police HQ! Investigate Entrance of Police HQ. (After investigation.) Jones: You found a Slipper, huh. Jones: Well done, ! You've done a great job! The killer wears a pink slipper. Dan: Shall we arrest the killer now, ? Take care of the killer now. Chief Dan Wilson: Here are the two suspects for us. You gotta need to click on them to check their details. Chief Dan Wilson: Using your clues you found, now arrest the killer ! Find the killer! (If you arrest first suspect.) Chief Dan Wilson: , the suspect doesn't match the clues you found. Try again! (After arresting the killer, it will check the matches with the clues you found.) Chief Dan Wilson: Donaldo Brett, you are under arrest. Donaldo: What? Jones: You lost one slipper, huh. Isn't it this? (Jones shows the slipper to Donaldo.) Donaldo: This is my slipper. Chief Dan Wilson: Silence, Donaldo! Don't raise your voice. Chief Dan Wilson: You are under arrest for killing a police officer. Chief Dan Wilson: All things you wanna talk, just talk to Judge Hall. Judge Hall: So, you've killed a police officer, huh. What kind of a human being you are. Judge Hall: How could you kill a police officer? Donaldo: I killed him because he is useless. Judge Hall: Shut up! You are sentenced to jail for 20 years for killing a police officer. Judge Hall: Well done, ! You've done a nice work! Go to Additional Investigation. Additional Investigation Chief Dan Wilson: , we gotta need to check about Harry Brown too. Chief Dan Wilson: Harry is not the killer, but we need to check him out. Chief Dan Wilson: He seems to be a gang member too. Talk to Harry Brown. Jones: Harry Brown, I want some information from you. Harry: Information? About me? You are kidding. Chief Dan Wilson: Just tell me the information about you. Harry: Ok! Ok! I will tell. I am a gang member too. Harry: I own a gang named "Violet X Gang". Jones: Violet X Gang? Harry: Yes! And by the way, I lost my phone in one house too. Harry: It's near. Can you find it for me, please? Harry: In that, there are many messages I gotta need to show you. Investigate House. (After investigating the House.) Jones: Nice work, ! You've found a phone. Jones: Oh, it's cool that this is an iPhone. Jones: Let's hand over it to Harry Brown. Talk to Harry Brown. Harry: Oh yes! This is my phone. Harry: , thanks for finding my phone. Chief Dan Wilson: Did you got any messages? Harry: Yeah! Check this one. Chief Dan Wilson: So, this is the message, huh. Chief Dan Wilson: "Mr. Harry, we've finished finding the stealer. Your daughter is safe right now". Chief Dan Wilson: What? You have a daughter too? Harry: Ah, yes! She's 7-years-old girl. Chief Dan Wilson: It's nice, Harry! Ok. Anything you want from us? Harry: I want you to send this letter to my wife, please. Jones: Ok, leave it to us, Harry! , let's give this letter to her wife. Talk to Harry's wife. Harry's Wife: Oh, who are you guys? Jones: Don't worry, Madam! We are police officers. We heard that you are Harry's wife. Harry's Wife: Oh, yes! My name is Maria Harry! Jones: Ok, Madam. (Harry Brown comes.) Harry: Maria! Maria: Harry! My husband! Jones: Here, the letter from your husband. Maria: Letter!? From my husband? Wow! Maria: Let me read it. Maria: "Dear Maria, my lovely wife! I am sorry for leaving you and daughter alone. I promise that I will be with you always. Sincerely, Your lovely husband - Harry Browns" Maria: Oh, Harry! I am also sorry! Jones: The work is done, ! Let's go. Move to the next case.